Our Crazy Life
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: "Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan, Mr. Pervert" / "BAEKHYUN-AH! KAU KEMANAKAN JAKET PINK BELUDRU MILIKKU!" / "HUWEEE PANTATKU YANG SEXY INI MENJADI GEPENG(?) SEKARANG! UMMAAAA" / "YA! KAU MEMELUK ORANG YANG SALAH!" / "Aku telah kehilangan keperjakaanku!" / KaiSoo /ChanBaek / HunHan / EXO official pairing here!


Cast : All member EXO

Summary :"Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan, _Mr. Pervert_" / "BAEKHYUN-AH! KAU KEMANAKAN JAKET _PINK _BELUDRU MILIKKU!" / "HUWEEE PANTATKU YANG _SEXY_ INI MENJADI GEPENG(?) SEKARANG! UMMAAAA" / "YA! KAU MEMELUK ORANG YANG SALAH!"/ "Aku telah kehilangan keperjakaanku!" / KaiSoo /ChanBaek / EXO official pairing here!

**Warning : Yaoi,BoysLove,Shounen-Ai,Tidak sesuai EYD,FF abal-abal,Typo(s),Alur cerita membingungkan,Membuat sakit kepala,batuk dan pilek(?),jantung berdenyut-denyut,dehidrasi(?),perut kram(?),kanker tawa(?),dll. **

::::::::::

"Chagi-ya, apa kau sudah makan? Semakin hari kau semakin kurus" Sosok tampan berkulit karamel memegang dahi lelaki di depannya yang sedang asyik membaca buku berjudul _'Dora the Explorer'_ -_-

"YA! JANGAN PERNAH DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU LAGI, DASAR _PERVERT_!" Lelaki berparas manis itu berteriak _plus_ memelototkan matanya yang sudah bulat kepada seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Sedang mengganggu acara membaca bukunya di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Aigoo~ Kau terlihat 1000x lebih manis saat berteriak seperti itu, _baby_" Godanya sambil menoel(?) dagu lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari kulitku" Lelaki yang bermata bulat bernama asli Do Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ancamannya kembali kepada lelaki nakal di depannya.

"Tidak akan, sampai kau mau menerima ajakan kencanku nanti malam,hyung" Lelaki yang lebih muda yang lebih pantas disebut ahjussi mesum bernama Kai mengacuhkan ancaman dari Kyungsoo. Tetap bersikeras dengan acara PDKTnya kepada Kyungsoo. Ckckck.

Kyungsoo memberi _deathglare level _10000-nya kepada Kai. Yang diberi _deathglare_ 'gratis' itu hanya cuek tetap memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo berdecak"Hmm, baiklah aku terima ajakan kencanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat" Kyungsoo menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Menutup buku yang dibacanya tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak sempat membaca buku itu, karena Kai terus-terusan menggodanya membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kasian._Poor _Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cemungudh. Kyungsoo pasti bisa ._.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya."Syarat apa itu, _baby_?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU AKU LAGI DIMANAPUN KAPANPUN SETELAH AKU MEMENUHI JANJI KENCANMU" Teriak Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian dari siswa-siswi disana. Kai menutup telinganya.

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih dalam proses mencerna kata-kata tegas dari Kyungsoo dan tetap diam di tempatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian rahangnya membuka. Ia mengejar Kyungsoo yang telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya "Andwae! Mana mungkin aku tidak mengganggumu lagi, _baby_~ Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau bagaikan sinar mentari yang selalu menerangi hidupku.. Tanpa kau, aku tidak bisa hidup" Kai gombal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut /kesannya jadi kaya uke ya-_-/ kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar Kai.

"Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan, _Mr. Pervert_" Kyungsoo mehrong kepada Kai lalu segera meloloskan lengannya dari tangan Kai.

"…." Kai tidak terima karena Kyungsoo memberinya mehrong(?) :P

Kyungsoo tertawa keras dan mengambil langkah 1000 sebelum Kai memberinya perjanjian yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kai yang tidak cepat tanggap pada keadaan, alias bahasa kasarnya lemot, ia melihat Kyungsoo telah berlari jauh darinya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua kejar-kejaran di sekolah seperti kucing dan tikus -_-

Begitulah mereka, Kai tidak lelah-lelahnya mengejar Kyungsoo agar menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal masih banyak yang berminat dengan Kai diluar sana. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga memendam 'sedikit' rasa kepada Kai, tapi ia malu mengakuinya karena gengsi. Sebab dari itu ia berpura-pura dingin kepada Kai. Ia sangat menyukai rayuan-rayuan maut Kai yang selalu berhasil membuatnya _blushing_.

Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya lucu berniat menggoda Kai yang berjarak 10 meter di belakangnya. Lalu berlari lagi dengan senyuman jahil di wajah putih mulusnya.

"Aishh.. jinjja -_- Kyungsoo _baby_, sini kau!" Kai merasakan wajahnya memanas karena tingkah laku Kyungsoo tadi yang sangat konyol.

::::::::::

"BAEKHYUN-AH! KAU KEMANAKAN JAKET _PINK _BELUDRU MILIKKU!" Kyungsoo berteriak melengking dari dalam kamar. Baekhyun yang sedang nonton TV dengan posisi tengkurap(?) di sofa sontak langsung terjatuh mendengar lengkingannya. Mengakibatkan pantat teposnya(?) mendarat terlebih dahulu ke lantai dan pantatnya sekarang jadi tambah tepos xD wakakkaka #AuthorDisateBaekhyun

BRUKK

"YA! KYUNGSOO TAK BISAKAH KAU BERTANYA BAIK-BAIK? HUWEEE PANTATKU YANG _SEXY_ INI MENJADI GEPENG(?) SEKARANG! UMMAAAA~" Baekhyun gegulingan dilantai sambil memegang pantatnya karena merasakan sensasi panas dan cenat-cenut kaya marmut(?)

Lalu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan _white jeans_ dan kaos berwarna hitam tanpa lengan, ia mengangkat tangannya membuat tanda _'peace'_ di tangannya sehingga menampilkan bulu keteknya yang seperti hutan rimba(?) #AuthorDilemparPanci

"Hehehe~ Mianhae, aku terlalu emosional hari ini" Kyungsoo nyengir kuda. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"_By the way_, kau mau pergi kencan kemana Kyungsoo-ah?" Baekhyun melihat dari atas kebawah badan mulus Kyungsoo.

"Itu rahasia" Kyungsoo senyum-senyum gaje.

"Aish, pasti ingin kencan dan makan malam dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo. Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, terdengar bunyi bel di _apartement _mereka. Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah menuju pintu.

"NUGUSEYO?!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak sambil tetap berjalan. Namun langkahnya telah didahului oleh Kyungsoo yang melaju kencang kearah pintu.

"Itu pasti Kai" Kyungsoo pede dan membuka pintunya.

"ANNYEONG BAEKKI!" Sosok dengan suara berat khasnya berteriak dan langsung memeluk orang di depannya tanpa melihat siapa yang telah dia peluk.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"YA! KAU MEMELUK ORANG YANG SALAH!" Baekhyun memanas melihat Chanyeolnya memeluk Kyungsoo. Matanya yang sipit melotot lucu.

"Kkkkkkkk" Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Chanyeol kaget kemudian memandang Baekhyun yang berjarak 2 meter di depannya. Lalu menurunkan _view_nya kebawah. Omo... Ia memeluk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengumpat tidak jelas juga menatap sinis Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ngambek mode ON.

"Maafkan aku, Baekki, aku akan memelukmu sekarang sebagai permintaan maafku, kemarilah" Chanyeol membuka lebar-lebar lengannya. Tapi Baekhyun diam saja menatap sosok jangkung di depannya. Gengsi, coy.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengangkat Baekhyun ala Karung _style_(?) (Tau maksudnya? xD badan Baekhyun diangkat dan ditaruh di pundak kanan Chanyeol)

Baekhyun meronta-ronta tidak jelas. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun agar menurunkannya. Lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar di tutup dan pintu di kunci. Aigoo, sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil jaket _pink_ beludrunya yang ternyata tergeletak di meja dekat TV. Setelahnya, ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya.

_'Chagi-ya~ aku sudah berada di depan gedung apartementmu sejak 10 menit yang lalu, cepatlah turun, aku bisa mati kedinginan disini! Kau tidak mau kan calon kekasih tampanmu ini terkena demam?'_

Cerewet sekali si Kkamjong. Kyungsoo berdecak. Ia tergesa-gesa memakai _sneakers_nya dan mengambil syal motif _leopard_ lalu melesat pergi.

::::::::::

"_Baby_, kau ingin makan apa? Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ne? Tenang saja aku akan mentraktirmu" Celoteh Kai sambil membaca santai daftar menu yang sedang dipegangnya. Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berada di restoran sekarang.

Kyungsoo membaca deretan daftar menu di depannya malas. Lalu ide jahil muncul di benaknya. Kyungsoo melukiskan seringai jahil di bibirnya. _'Sekali-kali tidak apa kan?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Apa saja? Yang benar?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Ne, pesanlah sesukamu, _baby_" Kai tersenyum getar-getir(?) (Senyum macam apa itu -_-)

"Eum, kalau begitu aku ingin pesan _Beef Steak_, _Cream soup_, _Spaghetti Carbonara_, _Lasagna_, _Apple Pie_, minumnya _Mix Fruits Punch_ dan _Americano_ juga hidangan penutup _Blueberry Cake_ dengan tambahan _Ice Cream vanilla_ diatasnya~ juseyo" Kyungsoo mengatakan semua itu tanpa beban. Membuat Kai dan sang pelayan cengo.

"Baiklah" Sang pelayan tersenyum lalu menyerahkan _bill_ kepada Kai untuk membayar pesanannya. Terpaksa Kai hanya memesan tteopokki dan _Cappuchino_ -_- _Poor_ Kai.

Kai menuju kasir dan menyerahkan _bill_nya.

Tak lama kemudian petugas kasir tersebut berkata "Total 200.000 won"

Kai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Secara ogah-ogahan ia menyerahkan kartu kreditnya dan sempat terjadi insiden tarik menarik kartu antara Kai dan petugas kasir -_- membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo memandang mereka sambil tertawa ala kuntilanak.

_'Ternyata asyik juga mengerjai si Kkamjong'_ Batin Kyungsoo _evil_.

Kai dan Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan acara kencannya di jalanan Myeongdong, tak jauh dari _apartement _Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak membawa mobil, karena berjalan kaki di malam hari dengan ditemani sinar bulan itu lebih romantis *eeaaa*

Kai memasang wajah sedikit cemberut, sedari tadi dia diam saja. Padahal biasanya Kai akan mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan gombalnya kepada Kyungsoo -_-

Kyungsoo yang berjalan disebelahnya melirik Kai sekilas. Sepintas bayangan rasa bersalah menghantuinya.

"Kai…"

"Hmm?"

"Mi.. mianhae"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yang tadi, kau pasti membayar banyak untuk pesananku. Aku akan menggantinya"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya bersalah. Kai yang tidak mau menciptakan suasana _awkward_ itu langsung meraih dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku mentraktirmu karena kita akan resmi berpacaran, hyung" Kai menenangkan pemuda disampingnya, tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo melotot tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kai di bawah sinar bulan purnama malam, membuat kejadian itu semakin dramatis *eeaaa* xD

Wajahnya sayu lalu ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan harap! aku tidak menyukaimu" Kyungsoo mehrong :P

"Kalau begitu keluarkan kembali makanan yang tadi kau makan!" Kai tidak terima.

"Kkkkk, mana bisa. Ayo, cepatlah sedikit kalau berjalan!"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Tetap menautkan tangan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak menolak, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti akan meledak saat itu juga. Boooommmm! *duaghh*

::::::::::

Kai dan Kyungsoo telah berada di depan gedung _apartement_ Kyungsoo.

"Eum.. Kau mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Boleh" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Seringaian tipis mengukir wajah tampan Kai. Sangat tipis hingga Kyungsoo melihat itu hanya sebagai sebuah senyuman biasa.

Mereka telah sampai dan Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kai duduk di sofa.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Ah, pasti kau masih lapar ya? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mengingat insiden tadi saat sedang _dinner _bersama Kai.

"Aku lapar" Kai datar.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai diam saja lalu mendatangi Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin memakanmu saja~ rawrrr" Kai sedikit mendesah.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap manik Kai lalu bergidik ngeri. Statusnya sekarang. AWAS!

Sebelum Kyungsoo mengambil langkah seribu, ia sudah diangkat Kai dan menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar -_- dan _readers_ pikirkan sendiri apa yang terjadi di dalam sana *ketawa setan*

::::::::::

"Eungh~" Lenguh Kyungsoo setengah sadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia telah terjaga. Tetapi tidak bagi Kai karena dia adalah _master of sleep_(?) -_- /abaikannnnnn/

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang berat di perutnya. Tentu saja kepala Kai. Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit tetapi merasakan sesuatu menggelitik kulit perutnya. Tunggu! Kalau itu rambut Kai, berarti..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**GEDUBRAK JDUAKK KRANTANG MEONG(?)**

Kai sontak terjatuh dari atas ranjang dengan tidak elitnya. Otomatis selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ikut terseret. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak dihalangi apa-apa(?) O_O (Jangan dibayangin, deh.. Hohoho xD)

Kai membuka matanya dan seketika matanya langsung membulat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil berusaha menutupi badannya terutama 'itu'nya.

Kai bangun sambil membawa selimutnya lalu mendekati Kyungsoo.

GREP

Kai memeluk tubuh polos Kyungsoo erat. Yang dipeluk hanya mem_blushing_.

"Kita mandi bersama" Kai menyeringai kemudian menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi.

::::::::::

"Ya, apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sedang makan siomay pak Jojon di cafetaria sekolahnya. Pak Jojon adalah seorang warga negara Indonesia yang sekarang telah menetap di Seoul puluhan tahun yang lalu. Istrinya seorang warga Korea, sebab itu ia tinggal disini bersama istri dan anaknya. Tetapi pak Jojon berinisiatif untuk menjual makanan Indonesia di sekolah ini. Dan hasilnya tidak buruk juga, karena siomay pak Jojon menjadi salah satu makanan _favorite_ siswa-siswi disini.

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika.

"Aku telah kehilangan keperjakaanku!" Teriak Kyungsoo polos namun wajahnya terlihat kesal yang sempat membuat beberapa siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka hebring dan memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Sssstt.. Pelankan suaramu" Baekhyun menegur si mata bulat. Baekhyun heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sefrontal itu.

"Memangnya kau diserang siapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si jelek, pesek, _pervert_, dan..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan celotehannya.

"Dan sexy.. Kkamjong kan?" Baekhyun tepat. Kyungsoo memerah.

"Ah, akhirnya kau berpacaran juga dengannya! Hahaha, selamat Kyungsoo. Kau harus mentraktir siomay ini" Baekhyun bersorak senang.

"Ah.. Tapi dia belum menyatakan perasaannya secara resmi padaku" Gurat kekecewaan terpancar dari wajah Kyungsoo. Hanya Baekhyun lah yang mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai Kai.

"Uhh, aku yakin ia pasti akan menyatakan cintanya kepadamu. Kai mungkin hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" Baekhyun bijak sambil memasukkan sepotong siomay yang terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo asyik menyeruput jus apelnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali membuka suara.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan kisah bercintamu dengan Kai? Ahh~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa ganasnya Kai mencumbuimu dan kau bergerak liar.. Kau dengannya sangat eksotis mendesah saling memanggil nama.. Uhhh Ohh" Baekhyun yang berstatus uke ini ternyata tidak kalah _pervert_ dari Kai. Kyungsoo menunjukkan _poker face_nya. Sekilas bayangan tentang tadi malam Kai membawanya ke atas ranjang kemudian mencumbuinya ganas dan ia mendesah memanggil nama Kai kemudian saling berciuman panas. Uh, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Lalu ceritakan juga padaku bagaimana kesan pertamamu saat 'diserang' Chanyeol"

"Aku merasakan bahwa bumi ini berputar dan aku melayang~ ahh lalu-"

Tak lama kemudian dua orang dengan gaya _cool_nya mendekat kearah meja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk mesra tubuh tinggi menjulang kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya orang di sebelah Chanyeol itu asing bagi mereka.

"Itu siapa, Yeollie?" Baekhyun memandang lelaki berbadan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Oh, ini teman masa kecilku yang baru pindah dari Busan. Dia baru pindah kesini. Perkenalkan ini Baekhyun kekasihku dan yang bermata bulat itu Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan temannya untuk balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sehun, kelas XI-2" Lelaki bernama Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang datar.

Mereka semua cengo.

_ 'XI-2? Berarti satu kelas dengan Kai'_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. Tolong maklumi dia ini memang cuek dengan orang yang baru dikenal" Chanyeol memecah keheningan agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Gwaenchana" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

Mereka berdua pun duduk bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang asyik berlovey dovey mengabaikan dua orang yang terlihat ngenes satu sama lain. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega saat bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka sudah tak tahan dengan aura-aura cinta yang mereka tebar di cafetaria ini.

::::::::::

"Kyungsoo, terima kasih untuk tadi malam~" Kai mencegat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap wajah Kai.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Kai menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah putih Kyungsoo. Lalu ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu canggung.. Nanti pasti kita akan lebih sering melakukannya, jadi biasakan dirimu ya! Hahaha" Kai menyeringai lalu memeluk pundak Kyungsoo erat.

"BERHENTI BICARA TENTANG MASALAH ITU" Kyungsoo kabur meninggalkan Kai sedangkan Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai jatuh gegulingan -_-

::::::::::

"Huuwaaaa, aku benar-benar malu! Rasanya ingin sekali menyobek wajahku hingga tak bersisa" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang memerah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu. Sekarang ia berada di ruang santai dan baru saja sampai di _apartement_nya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun memandang aneh Kyungsoo yang dia pikir sedang kambuh alaynya -_-

"Ah, anu tadi ada kecoa di bawah sofa, Baek" Dusta Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Ia malas jika harus mengungkit-ungkit masalah kemarin malam.

"Lalu tadi yang menyobek wajah itu apa?"

Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteleportasi jika ia bisa.

::::::::::

Sehun berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota metropolitan itu. Kehidupan di ibukota memang liar. Sehun berhenti dan matanya membaca banner di depannya **'Bubble Tea Shop'**

Matanya yang berbinar-binar, dengan semangat ia masuk ke kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang"

Sehun disambut oleh seorang pelayan cantik. Tapi di dengar dari suaranya seperti seorang lelaki tulen.

Sehun membaca daftar menu untuk rasa-rasa _bubble tea_ yang ditawarkan disana sambil sesekali melirik pelayan kasir yang sabar menunggu Sehun.

"_Chocolate bubble tea_"

Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan telaten. Sehun memperhatikannya sampai ia dipanggil kembali oleh pelayan itu.

"Maaf tuan?" Pelayan ber_name tag _Luhan itu menyerahkan pesanan Sehun.

"Terima kasih" Lalu Sehun membayar _bubble tea_nya.

"Kau cantik" Sehun keceplosan.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan.. Hhhh" Sehun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak disadari pelayan itu tersenyum malu.

::::::::::

"Baekki~ Suapi aku" Chanyeol dengan manja menyuruh Baekhyun menyuapi dirinya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kau kan punya tangan" Baekhyun kembali melahap _strawberry ice cream_nya.

"Tapi menurutku _ice cream_nya akan lebih manis jika kau yang menyuapiku" Chanyeol nyengir menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih kinclong karena setiap hari di bersihkan pakai bayclin pemutih pakaian, eh, maksudnya pasta gigi -_-

"Tapi janji nanti akan membelikanku _eyeliner_?" Baekhyun mulai memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang suapi aku dulu" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu dengan semangat menyendokkan _ice cream_ ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

::::::::::

Saat itu menunjukkan pukul 11 PM.

Sementara itu di kamar Kyungsoo, pemilik kamar sudah terlelap dan sedang asyik menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering membuat seseorang dibalik selimut mengerang pelan.

"Argh, siapa yang berani menelponku tengah malam begini?! Apa dia tidak mengerti etika bertelepon dengan baik, huh?" Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Hmm" Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil.

"Yeoboseyo.. _Baby_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu penting" Ah, ternyata si mesum, Kai.

"Cepat katakan"

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kai menjeda ucapannya.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, Kkamjong"

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kyungsoo mengumpat tidak jelas karena Kai terus menggantungkan perkataannya.

"CEPAT KATAKAN ATAU AKAN KUPUTUSKAN SAMBUNGAN TELEPONNYA"

"Aku ini seorang seme, hyung" Lalu terdengar suara tawaan puas diseberang sana.

"Sialan, lelucon macam apa itu! _Shit_" Kyungsoo membantingkan ponselnya ke lantai karena marah, lalu kembali tidur. Ia bertekad untuk mematahkan leher orang kurang ajar berkulit _caramel_ itu besok.

**TBC **

Mian kalo kurang suka ceritanya atau garing ._. Ini enaknya di lanjut apa di _delete_? _Review_ jangan lupa buat _readers_ yang baca ff gaje ini :* _Next chapter_ akan diperbanyak kisahnya buat HunHan _couple _^^ dan akan aku usahain buat munculin semua _pairing_ di EXO!

_See ya_!


End file.
